1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to musical instruments and more particularly to percussion type musical instruments. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a drumstick wherein the outer structural portion of the drumstick wherein the outer structural portion of the drumstick is transparent and hollowed, providing an inner bore. The inner bore contains a separate innermost colored or light generating portion, the colored or light generating inner portion showing through the outer clear structural portion. The present invention includes interchangeable pieces; tips, butts, rubber jackets and inner portions.
2. Prior Art
In the musical industry, which caters to both large bands such as is associated with schools and the like, and smaller groups such as musicians forming rock groups or bands, there is a need for an economical, yet structurally sound drumstick which can be variously colored to fit the needs of the individual or needs of a specific concert use.
It is desirable that an individual could have one drumstick which would fit all of his needs and be adaptable to various situations which would prefer the use of a certain colored drumstick and the use of interchangeable pieces. For example, if an individual were a member of a high school band, he may desire drumsticks having his high school colors or need a different designed stick.
The same individual may be employed part-time or the like as a musician with a private band. In such a case, his high school colored drum sticks would not be suitable, but he may want a drumstick having a more flamboyant appearance, such as fluorescent, luminous or the like. Such may be the case where an individual were playing in a band which had appearances at night and a "glow-in the-dark" appearance would be desirable. A problem then arises where an individual is forced to purchase numerous drumsticks to match his desires as his musical situations change. His only recourse is to purchase a plurality of drumsticks to meet all these needs.
An additional problem with drumsticks, particularly those used with metal percussion instruments, is that of breakage. Drumsticks are generally manufactured of wood and have a tendency to become chipped when the musician inadvertently may strike the drum rim rather than the surface thereof. In such as case, the dents over a period of time multiply and the drumstick weakens and thereafter breaks.
A partial solution to the breakage has been provided with the use of plastic drumsticks which give a lighter brighter sound. Plastic drumsticks have been manufactured which provide greater strength in order to overcome the breakage problem.
A problem which exists with plastic drumsticks however, is the problem of weight. While plastic is stronger, it is heavier than the wood which is normally used in the manufacture of drumsticks. Thus, in some instances, the inner portion of the drumstick has been hollowed in order to lessen the weight and allow the drumstick to be the proper weight so as to be acceptable to the musician.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,485 there is provided a plastic drumstick which has a hollow inner portion and provides necessary strength to the drumstick by means of a plurality of inner ribs. Thus, it can be seen that when a drumstick is hollowed, some sort of structural rib structure has been taught in order to stiffen the stick appreciably in order to give it the desired strength and still have the desirable weight characteristics.
The following table provides a listing of U.S. Patents which have been issued and provide drumstick structures:
______________________________________ PRIOR ART PATENTS U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR(S) ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 3,147,660 A. R. Brilhart Sept. 8, 1964 3,165,964 H. R. Stys et al Jan. 19, 1965 3,420,134 C. P. Cordes Jan. 7, 1969 3,489,052 D. B. Colyer, et al Jan. 13, 1970 3,958,485 T. O. Peters May 25, 1976 ______________________________________
In many of the prior art devices, the breakage problem has only been partially solved. In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,485, a plurality of ribs is provided to a substantially hollow drumstick. Though strength may be increased over a wooden stick by using ribs, a problem which, occurs with these drumsticks is that the drumstick shatters and pieces are thrown into many directions creating a hazard.
3. General Discussion of the Present Invention
The present invention provides a plastic drumstick which has both improved structural and sound characteristics as well as providing a means for varying the color and design of the drumsticks themselves to meet individual situations.
The present invention provides a substantially hollow inner portion to an outer structural plastic drumstick, the inner portion providing a bore into which a lighter weight material can be inserted. The outer core is preferably transparent, with the inner core portion having colors as desired. Thus, the inner portion can be colored any number of colors to match high school colors, band colors, or to give desired luminous or fluorescent effects. For groups which play at night, there can be provided then inner portions which are luminous so as to glow-in-the-dark, giving especially desirable effects to rock-bands whose followers demand such flamboyance.
In an alternative embodiment, the inner bore can be injected with an injection moldable plastic or like material of a lighter weight which can be pliable and adhere to the inner bore, additionally being colored to produce the desired color which would be visible through the transparent outer core. Such an injectionable moldable plastic would adhere to the outer core and thus prevent the hazard of flying parts if a fracture of the drumstick would occur. In the event of breakage, the outer structural parts would adhere to the inner pliable plastic portion and thus be prevented from shattering.
In another alternative embodiment the drumstick has an inner bore which extends throughout from tip to butt. The tip is tapered to allow an opening as large as possible without interferring with the performance of the drumstick. As above, the core may be provided with a colored or luminous film, which may be a strengthening adhesive type to allow for a further reduction in weight. The open bore completely throughout allows an air current to flow therethrough. Thus the drumstick has less air friction resistance to the back and forth motions of drumming. The stick falls downward faster and responds upward faster. In addition, the drumstick vibrates and sounds differently with respect to other configurations.
In summary, the present invention is safer, has greater durability, enhanced decorative effects with greater visibility, and is relatively inexpensive due to less breakage and more abundance of plastic than wood.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the drumstick is made from "LEXAN" plastic and is believed to be the safest drumstick made. It produces a different sounding drumstick when selected pieces are interchanged and is most responsive when struck on any percussion instrument. The material is transparent, lightweight and very strong.